The Choices We Make
by broodyleytons
Summary: Summary Inside.


**A/N: **Okay so here is a random idea I came up with like two months ago? Thought I would post it and see what you all thought. I don't know how long it will be. I am guessing ten chapters plus…maybe. All you need to know is basically all of the seasons; I may bring up stuff from the past. You need to know that Vinnie Van Lowe did NOT win the election; Keith Mars did and hired Leo back. Cause I like me some Leo. Logan is not with Parker anymore and Veronica is not with Piz either. Logan and Veronica decided to be friends after their respected breakups. It takes place their sophomore year at Hearst and Mac and Veronica got an apartment off campus. I think that is about it…all you need to know beforehand. If I think of more I will add.

**Summary:** Basicalllllly…Mac witnessed a drug deal go bad and they kidnap her to keep her quiet. You will find out in the next chapter exactly who Johnny is and who he is affiliated with. If you think real real hard you might figure it out. For whoever figures it out first will get a cookie. Knowing me…YES it will be LoVe and YES it will be MaDi…eventualllllly folks. Patience. Embrace it please. LOL.

**FYI:** All bolded text is Veronica; kind of like her voiceovers in the series. Everything italicized is character's thoughts.

**The Choices We Make  
**_Frozen  
_Part One

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Veronica yelled, staring angrily down at the two boys.

"Nothing," One of the muttered.

"Okay, see you obviously do not know me and trust me you don't want to get to know me. So stop feeding me bullshit and explain to me what the hell is going on! Why are you two here? And where, for the umpteenth time is Mac?!" Veronica yelled.

**Silence.**

"Okay, how can I put this nicely; tell me where Mac is and I won't taser your asses to the Netherlands!" Veronica crouched down to be eye level with the idiots.

The two high school kids backed up to the wall and gulped.

"Three," Veronica stood up on her feet. "Two," She reached into her bag and gripped the taser tightly.

"Okay, okay," One of the boys stood. "We will tell you."

**See, you sometimes must resort to being a bit forward; thank you Mr. Taser.**

The other boy stood up and punched the other in his jaw. "Hell no, we aren't telling her where that nerd is! Johnny will have both our asses in a second." He screamed.

"Um, who is Johnny?" Veronica asked calmly.

"Dude, she has a taser!" The littler one screeched.

Veronica smirked, proud of herself that she had scared the little one, and pulled her hand out with her taser, and clicked it a few times to get the boy's attention.

They both turned from arguing and throwing fist at each other and stood up slowly. "Listen, lady,"

Veronica clicked it again and furrowed her brows. "My name is Veronica; now tell me where Mac is." Veronica took another step towards them knowing they had nowhere else to go.

The taller boy shoved Veronica with his hand and received a visit from the taser gun, the voltage not too high but high enough to send him flying into a bunch of nets and tires in the adjacent corner and knocking him momentarily unconscious. Then she turned to the scrawnier boy who was freaked out. "Now, listen you were being smart when you opted to tell me where Mac is, now tell me or you will join your little friend over there."

The boy was still shocked that Veronica tasered his friend so he didn't hear her, but what he did hear was her taser clicking. "Alright, Johnny came in here and grabbed her, said he and to move her something about a little pixie finding out her location. I am guessing you are the pixie?"

**What have these boys been doing? Doing beer shots with Dick? Of course, I am always the little pixie. I swear the next person who calls me that I will taser them to the Netherlands as well.**

"What's your name?" Veronica asked while pulling out her cell phone, flipping the screen open and punching her thumbs along the keypad.

"Br-Brad, why, why do you need my n-name?" Brad stuttered, looking over to see what Veronica was doing. "What's tha-at? What…are you doing?"

Veronica smiled to herself and then looked up at Brad. "Oh this?" Veronica waved her phone. "This is a phone, my phone to be exact and I am going to now dial the sweet, sweet number of the local Sheriff's department if you keep feeding me the constant bullshit." She glared.

Brad nodded. "Okay, Mac was never here."

"Yeah, figured that one out by myself buddy." Veronica snapped.

**Seriously, were 09er boys born with no brains or did it come separately?**

"Right, when Andy made the drop of the, the goods, Johnny was pissed that it wasn't the right amount or something so he pulled out his gun and shot Andy in the leg." Brad paused to take a breath. "Everything would have been fine if the freaking geek hadn't shown up right after and called 911." He finished and received a very low voltage shot from Veronica's taser. "Shit, I told you what really happened." He rubbed his arm.

"Yeah, you did but you see I don't like it when people insult my friends; especially one that was only trying to help your shot friend. But, now I am guessing your friend isn't doing too well because this Johnny character, what? Kidnapped her?" Veronica yelled.

Brad looked down and then looked to his friend. "Don't look at him, I am your problem." Veronica snapped.

"Look, I am sorry about your friend."

Veronica pocketed her cell and turned to the boys, the other one regaining his composer. "What's his name?"

"Roger." Brad answered.

"Great, now you go over there and grab those boat ropes." Veronica ordered as she looked out the window to see if Wallace was still in her car. He was.

Brad returned with the ropes, hesitantly handing them over. "What are you going to do with them?"

Veronica started to walk back to the old rotted door and turned around. "Oh, just going to tie you two in here, safe and sound until the sheriff gets here." She was almost out the door before she turned around again. "And if you decide to break the window and escape that way, you are basically surrounded with desert so it won't make it very hard for the county sheriff department to spot two dull needles in a sand pit." She glared before slamming the door shut, ignoring Brad's plea to let them out, and tying the rope as tight as she could. **Thank god for Girl Scouts of America. **

Then she ran quickly to her Saturn and jumped into the driver's seat starting the car up while dialing her dad's number.

"So, what did they say?" Wallace asked as he looked at the GPS tracker on Mac's cell phone, which was still immobile from the last thirty seconds he had checked it.

"Not much, just that basically Johnny has her because she witnessed the drug deal." Veronica replied waiting for her dad to pick up. "Dad! Okay, I trapped them in the abandoned warehouse off of the north highway near Prince. They may escape but it's mainly desert out here, you and Leo won't have trouble spotting them. Okay, yeah, um hold on," Veronica turned to Wallace, "Any movement?" Wallace shook his head negative. **Damn.** "No, no movement. The prick must have ditched it or something. Call me when you have them in custody."

They drove in silence, worried for Mac. Logan and Dick were surveillance the house where they believed Johnny lived. Veronica was surprised that Dick wanted in on the case; she didn't think he cared that much for Mac. **But, then again, begers can't be choosers. **

"She is going to be alright, right V?" Wallace asked.

"Of course, I won't let anything happen to her." **After Cassidy, I made it my personal duty to take care of Mac the best I can. This is something I can do, this is what I do for a living practically. **

Wallace just nodded and looked sullenly out the car window counting the cactuses as they whizzed by.

It wasn't until a loud beeping brought them out of their own thoughts did Wallace and Veronica look at the GPS tracker on the dashboard.

Wallace grabbed it and smiled. "She is moving…towards the PCH…he is moving her." Wallace grabbed a map from the floor board. "Get on this highway here, it will bring us almost head on to them." Wallace pointed to the highway sign.

Veronica nodded.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

Mac was in the back seat of something that was moving, fast, when she gained consciousness. Her head was pounding and her right arm stung with an unbearable pain from something that was jabbed in. Everything was fuzzy and a shade of black. She looked at her arm and had to squint to make out what was sticking out of her arm. It looked like an IV of some sort. Was she in the hospital? No, that couldn't be hospitals were a lot brighter and had that scrubs and anti-bacterial soap smell, this had dirt and dust smell. She steadied her breath as she took in her surroundings, her vision becoming a bit clearer. She came to the conclusion that she was in a van and she was in the back park of the van, alone? She didn't know all she knew was her head and arm was pounding with unbearable pain and she was beginning to freak out.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

"Dude, this sucks," Dick complained as he ate another bite of his cheeseburger.

Logan rolled his eyes while looking through a pair of binoculars. "You tagged along, not my fault." Logan said, still looking for any sign of movement in the house; still no luck.

"Not this, the fact that some creep has Mac."

Logan pulled the binoculars off of his face and stared at his B.F.F.L. in complete bewilderment.

When Dick didn't hear anything from Logan he looked over at him. "What?"

Logan laughed and shook his head and went back to watching the house. "Nothing, but when did you care about Mac?"

"I don't know, ever since last summer." Dick shrugged and finished off his cheeseburger and drank the rest of his drink. "It just sucks what Beaver did to her." He said as he laid his right arm outside the window. _Little fucker._ Dick thought to himself.

Logan shook his head again. "Dude, did I just hear something sentimental come out of your mouth?"

Dick hit him in the back of his head. "Fuck you Logan," He went back to looking in his rearview mirror for any cars heading down the street. "Whoa, check out the Camero coming up, is that our guy?"

Logan looked in his rearview mirror as well, putting the binoculars down. "It looks like him, but look natural." Logan ordered. The last thing he wanted was to blow this whole operation up. Veronica and Keith were relying on him to keep an eye on the house where the supposed drug dealer lived. As the red sports car slowly drove by Logan looked at the driver from the corner of his eye and then nodded to Dick that it was the guy.

"So what do we do now?" Dick asked sitting up as the car pulled in the drive way a few houses down. Dick was halfway out his door when Logan yanked him back in. "What the hell?"

"I gotta call Veronica first to make sure it's the guy before we go in and mess up their business." Logan said as he dialed Veronica's number.

Dick sighed and ran a hand through his blonde mane, wishing he could just go and bash the jerk's face into his sports car window and call it good but no, Logan had to be a pussy and call Ronnie about it.

"Veronica says it's our guy and to tail him if he leaves but to not go in the house. Apparently Mac isn't with him; she has her on a tracker on her cell phone. If we spook him he could make the call and that would be worst case scenario for Mac." Logan said, Dick noticed that Logan wanted to go in there and bash the bastard's head into the wall just as much as he did so he just nodded his head.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

_Ugh, when will my head stop spinning, you would think I was drunk or something. _Mac bit her lip momentarily. _Am I drunk? Is there another Hearst rapist at large? _Mac sat up to take a better look around at her surroundings. It must have been an old van because it was pure metal siding and completely uncomfortable. Mac saw that there were two men in the front of the van; it was the first time she realized that there was loud rock music blaring throughout the van. There was a window that separated her from them, thankfully, so that Mac could fish out her phone that with any luck was still somewhere on her. _Well that's just perfect._ Mac couldn't believe she had obviously been drugged, kidnapped and knocked around a couple times and they managed to steal her phone from her so that she couldn't call anyone. _Wonderful, why does it feel like those movies where the girl gets killed? I will just have to make sure I don't have sex or drink anytime soon. That's how the girl always dies, always._ Mac reached over for the IV that she had roughly yanked out of her arm and followed the tube to a medicine bag and tried to read the labeling. _Of course the idiots wouldn't label it for me. For all they thought I would be completely out of it.UGH. Life really blows when you are kidnapped. _She thought as she lied back down.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

"You are going to tell me and you are going to tell me now young man!" Keith yelled as he slapped his hand on the interrogation table in front of Roger.

"Look okay, I don't fucking know!" Brad yelled, biting some tears back, at Deputy Leo. "Johnny took her into his car and drove off, that's the last I saw of either of them!"

"That's all? So you haven't talked to him since, on the phone?" Leo asked, leaning on the table in front of Brad who was pretty shaken up. Brad shook his head.

"Lie!" Keith yelled. "Now, you are going to stop feeding me you 'I live off of daddy's money' attitude and tell the god damn truth. And don't you dare say you don't know because you do know, we have the time logs from your cell to Johnny's to prove that you have at least ten fifteen minute calls within the last three days. I suggest you either tell me now or lawyer up with a good one because," Keith got extremely close to Brads ear. "I can and will make your life a living hell for the rest of your natural days, you hear me?" Keith asked, whispering deathly.

"I want a lawyer." Roger leaned in close to Keith and glared at him.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

**Well, frak, the GPS tracker that I had secretly put into Mac's phone after what happened last winter with the Hearst rapist for possible times like this one, had stopped giving us signaling and was stalled, or as I like to call it, immobile, again. **

"It says it should be coming up here soon, try to slow down." Wallace ordered as he looked out the window for some kind of car, van, truck stalled at the side of the highway.

"Wallace, it's a highway, people go fast, how the hell can I slow down?" Veronica yelled but slowed down to about fifty.

Wallace gasped and Veronica tried to follow his gaze and instantly, without think pulled right over to the side of the road and put the car in park before unbuckling her seat belt and jolting out of her side. Wallace did the same.

**No. No. No. **

Veronica and Wallace ran towards a big Hefty black trash bag, untied on the side of the road. Veronica bent down to open it but when she saw dark brown hair she fell backwards, crawling to her car and placing her back against the front bumper.

Wallace just stood there, _frozen_.

**VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM**

_Three days earlier…_

Mac was walking out of her evening class and down the street to her apartment off campus she shared with Veronica when a dark green SUV started driving slowly behind her. _This is why I need a taser, remember to ask Veronica about where to purchase one when I get home…_Mac started walking faster until she heard a gunshot and stiffened. She knew it was a bad I idea to turn around but she did it anyway. She saw a young boy on the sidewalk, clutching his leg in pain, it was hard to make out in the dark but there was a small pool of blood next to him. Then there was two other boys standing over him freaking out. Then, the door opened causing the overhead light to snap on and she could see the face of the shooter and he was quite the scary man. The scary man stared at her and, from where she was standing, glared at her and got out of the SUV. Oh how did she wish she had some sort of a strong man with her like Logan or Wallace, hell even Dick…

"Hey you," The man yelled and Mac started running down the sidewalk wishing she hadn't parked so freaking far away. "Little bitch!" The man grunted and started running after her.

Finally catching up with her, knocking her in the side making her tumble over to the grass whimpering. "I am afraid I am going to need to take you with me. You look like the type of girl to tattle." The muscular man picked up Mac over his shoulder and walked back to his SUV, throwing her into the backend of the car and ordering the guy with the shot leg to get in the back seat and watch her.

Mac winced when her head hit the side of the backend as the SUV took off recklessly down the street. Mac closed her eyes and refused to let tears fall down her face. _Really could go for that taser right about now…_


End file.
